


Ciao Louis, sono Harry

by onlyna (robs)



Series: #UDFFSfide [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Celebrity!Harry, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Ordinary!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Specialmente quando è a casa, Holmes Chapel o Londra che sia, l'idea di essere travolto da orde di fan mentre è in giro da solo è così assurda che non la prende neanche in considerazione. Per questo, a differenza dei suoi tre compagni di band, è quello che si ritrova sempre a correre a perdifiato per le strade con dozzine di ragazzine urlanti alle calcagna.<br/>Come in questo momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciao Louis, sono Harry

Harry non è ancora abituato alla fama che ha guadagnato da quando gli One Direction sono stati formati, a X Factor, tre anni prima. Specialmente quando è a casa, Holmes Chapel o Londra che sia, l'idea di essere travolto da orde di fan mentre è in giro da solo è così assurda che non la prende neanche in considerazione. Per questo, a differenza dei suoi tre compagni di band, è quello che si ritrova sempre a correre a perdifiato per le strade con dozzine di ragazzine urlanti alle calcagna.  
Come in questo momento.  
Gli strilli del gruppo di fan che lo inseguono sono assordanti, e Harry ringrazia il cielo che la strada sia pressoché vuota perché di urtare per sbaglio qualcuno nella sua fuga non ne vuole proprio sapere; detesta questo aspetto della celebrità, e odia ancora di più la sua ingenuità che lo fa sempre finire in situazioni simili.  
C'è un negozio di vestiti usati, poco più avanti, e Harry si trova a sperare vivamente che dentro non ci siano clienti quando fa irruzione al suo interno e cerca con gli occhi sgranati un posto dove nascondersi.  
"Non mi sarei mai aspettato di vedere il solo e unico Harry Styles nel mio negozio."  
Harry sobbalza, voltandosi di scatto nella direzione da cui è arrivata la voce, e i suoi occhi incontrano la figura di un ragazzo dai capelli castani, seduto dietro alla cassa, con degli occhiali dalla montatura nera posati sul naso.  
"Ho bisogno di nascondermi," ansima, mentre le urla delle fan ancora in strada si fanno più vicine, "c'è un posto in cui posso nascondermi?"  
Il ragazzo dietro la cassa alza gli occhi al cielo, ma annuisce e gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi.  
"Credo che sarai costretto ad accucciarti," commenta, spostando la sedia e mostrandogli la parte posteriore, vuota, del bancone, "spero non ti dispiaccia, popstar."  
Harry fa appena in tempo a gettarsi dove il ragazzo gli ha indicato, quando le prime tre fan fanno il loro rumoroso ingresso nel negozio.  
"L'ho visto entrare qui!" "Harry, oddio, ti amo tantissimo!" "Dov'è finito?" "Oddio, Hazza!"  
Il ragazzo seduto dietro la cassa grugnisce, e per qualche strano motivo a Harry viene voglia di ridere: la sua espressione, anche dal posto dov'è rannicchiato, è senza prezzo.  
"Scusate?" domanda, dopo essersi schiarito la voce e sfilato gli occhiali con aria seccata; Harry quasi percepisce su di sé gli sguardi delle fan che l'hanno inseguito, e per un attimo si chiede come faccia quel ragazzo a non esserne almeno un po' intimorito. "Avete bisogno di qualcosa?" continua l'altro, impassibile, pulendo le lenti degli occhiali col bordo della maglietta bianca che indossa. Harry fissa per qualche secondo il lembo di pelle abbronzata che il ragazzo ha scoperto, prima di arrossire come un bambino colpevole di aver rubato delle caramelle e distogliere lo sguardo. È da un po' che l'unica compagnia che si può permettere è quella della sua mano destra, non è colpa sua se vedere dal vivo e così da vicino pelle altrui nuda lo lascia con la gola secca; il ragazzo è pure piuttosto attraente, quindi davvero, cosa può farci?  
"Recentemente siete solo entrate voi," lo sente dire, probabilmente in risposta alle ragazze, "mi dispiace deludervi. Quindi, se non siete interessate agli abiti che vendiamo, devo chiedervi di uscire; non vorrei che eventuali clienti si spaventassero per le vostre urla."  
Di nuovo, a Harry viene voglia di ridere: in genere parole maleducate come quelle che il ragazzo ha appena pronunciato gli danno fastidio, ma il suo tono e la sua espressione sono esilaranti.  
Sente le ragazze borbottare arrabbiate, mentre tornano in strada, ma rimane nel suo nascondiglio finché il ragazzo non gli dà un calcetto delicato sulla gamba.  
"Sono andate via, puoi uscire da là sotto," dice, tirandosi su gli occhiali con la punta dell'indice; Harry gli sorride grato, sollevandosi dal pavimento, e quando è in piedi davanti a lui gli porge una mano.  
"Grazie, davvero," sorride, "non sarei mai riuscito a liberarmene."  
"Non montarti la testa, popstar, l'avrei fatto per chiunque," ribatte l'altro, ma sta sorridendo anche lui quando gli stringe la mano, "sono Louis, comunque."  
"Harry," si presenta quasi automaticamente, prima di mordersi la lingua nel timore di aver fatto una figuraccia: Louis l'ha chiamato per nome appena l'ha visto, è ovvio che sappia chi sia.  
"Credo che ti conosca tutto il mondo, Curly," lo prende in giro l'altro, in modo quasi affettuoso, e Harry si sente arrossire per il nomignolo. Anche Louis si alza, in quel momento, e si sposta una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. "Vuoi che ti mostri il retro, così non rischi di trovare quelle arrapate appostate qui davanti?" offre poi, piegando appena la testa da una parte: Harry lo trova adorabile, davvero, ma non crede che sia il caso di dirglielo.  
"Sì, per favore," risponde invece, spostandosi dall'altra parte del bancone e attendendo che l'altro gli faccia strada.  
"Posso chiederti un autografo, prima?" chiede Louis, mordicchiandosi un labbro. "Per le mie sorelle, vi adorano; hanno cercato di mettere vostri poster anche nella mia camera, a casa," continua poi, in fretta, come imbarazzato della sua stessa richiesta. Il suo comportamento è così diverso da pochi minuti prima che Harry si chiede se non si sia immaginato tutto quanto. Louis è ancora più adorabile, così.  
"Certo, è il minimo," risponde dopo qualche attimo, "come si chiamano?"  
"Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe e Daisy," dice subito Louis, sollevato dalla risposta positiva, "e Georgia, ma lei vive con mio padre, potresti fargliene uno a parte?"  
"Nessun problema, hai una penna e un foglio?"  
Cinque dediche con autografo più tardi, Louis lo accompagna nel retro del negozio e gli mostra l'uscita secondaria.  
"Grazie ancora per l'aiuto," sorride Harry, sulla soglia; Louis scrolla le spalle, accennando un piccolo sorriso, e Harry non ha più molta voglia di tornare a casa e magari non vederlo più. Certo, sa dove lavora, ma non vuole correre il rischio di essere di nuovo assaltato dalle fan e magari mettere a rischio il posto dell'altro. "Cosa diresti se ti chiedessi il tuo numero?" domanda, arrossendo appena e maledicendo il suo incarnato decisamente troppo chiaro. Louis grugnisce una piccola risata, tirando fuori da una tasca la stessa penna con cui Harry ha scritto le dediche per le sue sorelle.  
"Mi sentirei sicuramente meno stupido per essermi portato questa dietro," risponde, prendendo un polso dell'altro e scrivendogli in fretta il suo numero sul braccio. 

Harry ride davanti alle facce preoccupate dei suoi compagni di band, quando torna a casa, e si rinchiude nella sua stanza ignorando le loro domande.  
_Ciao Louis, sono Harry._

**Author's Note:**

> [#UDFFSfida](https://www.facebook.com/UnaDirezioneFanfiction?fref=ts)  
>  Harry/A scelta (Louis)  
> Prompt: "Non montarti la testa, popstar, l'avrei fatto per chiunque altro."


End file.
